Last Survivor: Before the Storm
by Gamerkid134
Summary: A space crew discovers and explored an uncharted planet for any signs of life... Unfortunately, they found some.


The following is currently a fan made what if prequel to the last survivor comic series and is currently not canon to it. Co-written by Yugioh163. The series, the alien species, and the queen were all created by Xpray and nothing other than characters belong to us. Interested in seeing his work. Look up Xpray.

The following contains Mpreg, transformation, and death by explosion. Contains spoilers of the comic. You have been warned. Enjoy!

* * *

In deep space we see a long space ship drifting through it. It was silvery grey with red and yellow lines going on the sides. It was small in the front but large and circular near the end as we zoom in near the insides.

A large number of people were within the ship doing various tasks. Some monitoring the screens, some working on the engine, others making sure everyone's in good health.

"Hmm, captain, it seems our engines are operating at peak efficiency." spoke one who was a raccoon and who wore a black outfit with tools in a pouch on his belt and who was looking on one of the screens.

The captain who was a silver white wolf wearing a blue and green captains outfit with a pistol on her side nodded her head. "And how about our fuel and food supply?"

"We should have enough for the trip, but might run low on the way back since SOMEONE missed a number." he frowned looking over at a kangaroo who had glasses and wore a similar suit, minus belt and tools with a backpack and who rolled his eyes.

"I was ordering them while you were fixing the fuel lines, so excuse me if YOU distracted me."

"Enough!" their captain barked at the two of them. "Managing food supplies is one thing I can handle, having to deal with adults acting like a bunch of kids is different."

"Especially when I'm trying to make sure our weapons are fine." spoke a orange furred cat with the same black suit, but with a rifle on her back and her tail swishing as she was putting a small grenade launcher together.

"In any case, we'll make our rounds and head back to the station like usual." The captain stated. "Jefferson, are you prepared in case we have to get into a fight?"

"Trust me, if we got trouble I can take it." spoke a black horse with a blonde mane with his own tail out and with a suit, but this one had a combat vest with boots and shin guards while he had a shotgun on his back. He leaned back in his chair and tried lighting his cigarette with a small lighter and let out a puff of smoke when it got lit. "Ah, I needed that."

The captain nods, "Alright, everyone return to your post." she turned and walked out with the doors opening and shutting behind her as she headed down the hall and turned down to the left. As she walks, she noticed a sign bearing a red cross at a doorway, showing she's at the medical room. Deciding to check on her medical staff, she enters the room. "Sarah, how's everything in here?"

One of the medical teams, a white fox with glasses on and a white and red medical suit turned to her captain. "Captain Ramona, our supplies are good and everyone seems in good health." Sarah said.

"Good, we'll be reaching the planet in half an hour so I want to make sure we don't have even a cold on this ship." Ramona said as she leaned on the wall and sighed. "Honestly, going to a planet for some unknown mission except for scouting is annoying because we don't know what to expect."

"You okay?" Sarah asked. "The stress of being a captain might be taking a toll on you."

"Yeah, I'll be alright, just hoping this comes and goes, I actually had a date set up before all this."

The fox bowed her head in sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that. But look at it this way, after this, you'll be able to go on that date."

"Provided he hasn't already asked someone else out." she rolled her eyes.

"How close were you two before?" she asked.

"Not close, I met him for one day when he asked me out, that was it."

"Well if that happens, I'm sure you'll find another." The fox smiles. "You're an attractive wolf after all."

"Thanks, and you're not so bad yourself. Really if you walked around some more you might be getting numbers before we're done."

"A doctor's work is never done." Sarah stated, "Speaking of which, I need to check on some things. Come back if you need anything."

"Will do." she nodded before heading out of the room. "Now what should I do now?" Ramona asked herself. 'Maybe a quick nap before we get there, after all who's gonna get mad at me? Myself?' And with that, she headed to her quarters.

(Later)

Captain Ramona was looking over the planet from the main hull of the ship.

"Captain, initiating thrusts for easy descent."

"Everyone brace for landing!" she stated on the intercom. She sat on her chair and held on while the ship slowly rocked from them entering the atmosphere. The ship hovered on the ground for a few seconds before landing. She stood up and smiled. "Alright people, time to get off and see what's it like out. Is the atmosphere breathable?" She asked the researcher.

"According to these readings along with the info our past drones gathered, It would seem so. Although the humidity is up so I'd be advised to make sure to bring liquids."

"Noted, I'll be bringing a team of 6 with me included. Stephen, you able to accompany me?" she asked the kangaroo.

"Well it would help if I took notes first hand, so yes."

She nodded as she called others and soon she had Serah the medic, Franklin the engineer, Clara the tech expert, Jefferson the soldier and Stephen the researcher.

"Is everyone prepped and ready?" Ramona asked her group checking her gear.

"As we'll ever be." spoke Jefferson.

"Alright, listen up! We're here to investigate this planet for any signs of alien life, but we don't know what to expect, so keep your guards up and only fire when necessary. Understand?" Ramona asked.

"Yes captain." they saluted.

She reached the terminal and entered the code to open the door. When it opened they felt the humidity and were lowered down via a platform.

The group stepped off the platform and surveyed their surroundings. It looked nearly like a jungle with alien trees and plants growing all around.

"Fascinating. Not only is this planet have breathable air, but is also able to provide life." Stephen said in awe.

"And it's hot as hell." spoke Jefferson wiping the sweat from his head.

"Be sure to keep your hydration levels up." Sarah stated wiping her own head. "Hate to see anyone pass out from dehydration."

"Duly noted." spoke Clara before Ramona started walking and they began following. Each of them looking around while using the scanner to pick up anything.

"Wonder if I should have brought a gun." muttered Franklin.

"Didn't I state that we should be armed in case of trouble?" Ramona stated. "We've got enough ammunition for anything, and a signal flare if we get stuck or trapped."

"Guess I must've had something else in mind." he muttered as they reached a point where they began hearing all sorts of different sounds. Ranging from rustling leaves to animalistic growls from a distance.

"We might be close to discovering new life." whispered Stephen pulling out a book with pen.

"Just be sure to keep your guard up." Jefferson said getting his rifle ready. "Last thing I wanna see is some giant worm coming up and swallowing you whole."

"At the same time, don't fire unless absolutely necessary. We don't want to provoke them." spoke Ramona before they spotted what looked like a cave. "Looks dark, anyone made sure to bring a light source?" She asked.

"I do." spoke Clara before pulling out an orb and hit a button on it before it lit up.

"Way to be one step ahead." The wolf praised the cat. They saw the orb hover up and move towards the cave before they followed in and noticed the ground went downwards.

"Everyone watch your footing. Make sure your feet's firmly on the ground before moving forward." Ramona told her team.

They nodded and slowly moved down while holding onto the walls as they followed the glowing orb.

"Feels even warmer in here." Franklin said rubbing the sweat off his fur.

"Like I said, make sure you drink enough or you'll pass out." spoke Sarah drinking from her bottle.

The raccoon nods and does the same with his.

Jefferson held his weapon out and heard what sounded like buzzing. "Something's up ahead. Sounds like something from an insect." he stated.

They slowed down and listened while hearing it too.

"Sounds close too. Let's proceed with caution."

"I wonder what their exoskeleton will look like." muttered Stephen.

"Well we'll find out soon, but be careful not to get too excited though."

Soon they reached a bottom, but the orb moved around farther just as it quickly got snuffed with a loud crash.

"Oh crap! My orb!" Clara whispered out quietly.

"Do you have any more?"

"Yes, I bought extras." she replied reaching around in her bag and pulled it out before it lit up and she smiled, but quickly lost it when she saw a shape. "Oh sweet looooooooord!" she cried out feeling something grab her ankle and yank her into the darkness.

"Clara!" Ramona cried out reaching for her pistol. "Let her go right now!"

All she got was more buzzing which was louder and all around them.

"T-this is bad!" Franklin got out trembling, "Now I really wished I brought a weapon."

"Yo bastards! Give us back the cat!" called out Jefferson looking around before he fired upwards and spotted figures due to the flash.

"There's so many of them!" Sarah got out aiming. "Captain, what should we do?!"

She growled while gulping. "Retreat! Get out of the cave now!"

"B-but what about Clara?" The kangaroo asked.

"We can't save her if we all get captured, now move!" she ordered while Jefferson kept shooting to give them a little light.

They started running back where they came from, but it was difficult considering a lack of a proper light source. They heard the buzzing move followed by loud growling with footsteps coming.

Jefferson turned and fired a few rounds in an effort to scare them back a bit before running again. But that's when he felt his legs trip before the things grabbed his ankles and dragged him back. "Ahh! Let go of me you bastards!" he yelled out readying to fire.

"Jefferson!" called Stephen seeing him fire more rounds before it stopped and his cries went silent. "Oh god!"

"Just keep running! That's an order!" Ramona stated with the kangaroo reluctantly doing so. 'Damn it! This is NOT how I wanted it to turn out!'

The remaining group struggled through the darkness. "It shouldn't be much further now!" Ramona stated and tried climbing up the slope, but Franklin let out a scream of terror as he was pulled back into the darkness. "No!" Ramona cried out.

"Franklin!" Sarah called out after him. That's when something long wrapped around her torso and started pulling her. "No! Let me go!" she cried out panicking as she struggled to reach her pistol.

"Sarah!" Ramona reached out and tried grabbing her free hand, but the fox was tugged down into the darkness with a few shots being fired before it went silent.

Having no options, she just continued onward with Stephen behind. 'Wh-what are those things?'

"Oh man, we're dead, we're dead!" cried out the kangaroo in panic while the buzzing got closer.

"Don't give up! We're almost out!" The wolf said seeing light. "Focus on up ahead!"

The two started sprinting as hard as they could. But when they got to the halfway point Stephen screamed as he was dragged back down while clawing at the ground.

"Stephen!" She cried out. She felt her body freeze ,up while it all went silent with no footsteps and no buzzing. 'What the hell? What's wrong with my body!'

She gulped and looked around while feeling herself close to tears from fear. "H-how could this happen? What kind of planet is this?" that's when she heard the buzzing again, but right in front of her.

She shivered as she closed her eyes, expecting the end. But instead she felt a hand reach out and grab her legs before dragging her back down the room. Ramona was confused at why they're dragging her back down. But that didn't stop her from feeling scared and tried clinging to the ground to keep from going any further. But that did nothing but hurt her claws. "No! Let me go who...or whatever you are!" she cried out trying to not sound scared.

All she got was more buzzing before she felt herself move to the left while the buzzing was all around her with growls.

'This is weird. If they intended to kill us, they would've done so when we were back here. But that's not the case.' Ramona thought noting the oddity of the alien's behavior.

"H-Help!" cried out Stephen's voice as she stopped moving while hearing more growls. "I don't taste good!"

"W-we didn't mean to disturb you. We're sorry! Let us go please!" Sarah's voice spoke out next in fear. "We don't want any trouble!"

"Sarah? Stephen? Are you ok!" she called out while feeling herself get picked up by her wrists while feeling like something held her against a wall.

"R-ramona?!" They called out to her.

"Guys! Oh thank god you're safe."

"That's what you think, I can't see and we don't know what these fuckers are!" spoke Jefferson.

"Or what they want on the matter." Clara added after the horse spoke. "If my orb didn't break we could at least see what they look like, but they took away my bag."

"Can anyone move at all?" Ramona asked trying to move herself.

"No, it's like these things are keeping us here on their own." spoke up Franklin.

"Their behavior is not of a predator, so at the very least we're safe from danger for the time being." Stephen guessed. "But their behavior is none I've ever seen however."

"If I had my gun I'd blow a hole in their head." spoke Jefferson. "Hey you bastards! If you can take us then you know english! Speak it!" he called out to the beings.

They got growls in return before they saw a glowing green rock move towards them.

"What is that? Some kind of glow rock?" Stephen asked staring at it for a moment before looking upwards. His eyes widened while his jaw dropped. "Oh sweet lord almighty."

What appeared before them was a number of large pale scaled creatures with razor sharp claws, large wings on their backs, spikes lining their shoulders,and intimidating fangs from their mouths with long tails.

"Holy shit." muttered Jefferson. "These are some ugly bastards."

"J-jefferson, maybe don't make them mad." Clara said. "I rather not be on the receiving end of their fangs and claws."

They growled and moved closer while they just now realized there was one pinning each of them against the wall.

"What… the...hell…" Franklin trembled at the sight.

"Captain, are we gonna die?"

Ramona wanted to say something encouraging, to help them not feel despair. But all she got out was "I don't know, I just don't know."

They looked down a bit at their captain's uncertainty, then noticed something that made their eyes widen. "Oh god!"

Each one sported a giant pink dick that would put numerous men to shame while looking pointed at the tip and very thick.

"Good god, are these things bugs or what?"

"Th-they're huge!" Clara got out.

"No male on Earth can be that big." spoke Sarah growing nervous. "And if they're that hard and stiff…"

"I-I think I now know their intentions. All of their actions make sense now." Stephen stuttered shaking.

"Hell no! You're kidding! You mean they're gonna….uh uh! I'm not gonna get probed by some alien."

"Be happy, they won't go for males, they'll go for the girl's." spoke Jefferson with a glare. "And they'll do it over my dead body you rotten bastards."

"The fact they're hard like that at us makes me doubt your words." Franklin stated before the one holding Clara reached down and started tearing her suit off.

"Gahh!" The cat cried out in horror. Her bare body was shown and she heard them growl while seeing their cocks get harder and jumped. "W-Wait! You don't want me! There's now way that'll fit!" she said quickly wide eyed.

"Get off!" growled Jefferson as he kicked against the one holding him in the stomach. The alien on top of him groaned, but doesn't budge an inch. "Come on guys! We gotta fight back and blow their heads off!"

"H-how?! They're bigger and on top of us!" Franklin stuttered out paling up. That's when the one holding him tore his clothes off and moved closer. "S-stop! Please!" He begged.

It growled while it's dick was pressed up against his body. The raccoon blushes at the scene, struggling to move. He felt it was warm against him and noticed a faint smell going into his nose.

"Ngh… Just from that far… the smell's strong…" he muttered.

The others squirmed as the aliens tore their clothes off without mercy while Ramona tried to come up with a plan.

'Come on Ramona… think of something!' She thought to herself urgently. 'Do they rely on instinct alone or do they listen to a higher chain of command? If they could understand us they'd at least try to respond.'

She tries to think of kinds of insects that has large numbers and work in groups. Her mind went to bees and how the hives work. 'A queen!' "Does your home have a queen?!" she spoke up quickly.

The alien on top of her looked at her suddenly.

"If so I want to talk to her."

It looked at the others and gave several growl and roars which they mimicked before two of them walked to another room.

'Okay, I was right. Here's hoping we have a chance.' she thought while praying this one could speak. She broke into slight cold sweat when she can see sharp claws at her arms. 'I'm thankful they don't intend to harm us at least. None of us could survive those.'

That's when they parted and all of them saw one of the aliens, but she had a curved waist while having two large breasts that overshadowed the girl's chests.

Ramona's eyes widen at the sight. 'T...t-that's the queen?!' she thought completely shocked. 'She's huge, and that's not including her assets!'

"So, you're the crew my sons captured." the queen stated in complete english.

"Y-yeah." Ramona stuttered at first before shaking her head. "I mean, yes!" she said more firmly. 'I can't let her intimidate me. I need to be strong for my crewmates!'

"Well I must say they did very well." she smirked looking them over. "I was told you requested me, now talk."

The wolf took a moment to compose herself before speaking. "What are you creatures? What do you call yourselves?"

"We have been called by numerous races with different names, but the one most used is Breeders."

"Breeders?" Stephen repeated looking at the aliens.

"Yes, we are a race who depend on other species to keep repopulating, and all of you will be assisting us." she grinned.

"Wh-wh-what?!" Ramona cried out in shock. "Why us? We didn't do nothing!"

"It's nothing personally, it's merely a matter of keeping my race alive."

"B-but what about us?" Franklin asked her, "We're males, not females."

"Well that's the beauty of us." she answered. "My DNA can alter a males which soon turned them into one of us. And has temporarily side effects on me."

The crew are silent, not understanding what she meant.

my son's here at the moment are the last hybrids of my last king. Their sperm is strong enough to ensure even other males gain eggs, but only once. After you've given birth you'll become one of us and help ensure any other woman is filled endlessly with their eggs."

"What?!" The whole team exclaimed.

"Become? Y-you mean, we'll turn into breeders as well?!" Sarah asked shuddering.

"Yes, and the fact you all came here means you have a way off, right?" she asked making Ramona look at her.

Ramona sweated for a bit, "W-well yes.. But it's just us. Just the six of us." she lied.

"Still, you have a ship to get off here, meaning once you're breeders, you can spread our DNA to your planet." she let out a dark chuckle. "And the best thing? Once you've become us, you won't be able to stop the feeling of corrupting others."

"Fat chance!" The stallion bark back. "There's no way we'll do whatever you want bitch!"

"Oh trust me, you will." she snapped her fingers. "Sons, go ahead."

"Wait no, please don't do this to them!" Ramona begged. The one holding her tore her clothes off and moved it's dick up close before rubbing it against her body with the tip near her face.

"You're lucky that these are my last hybrids." She told them.

"What do you mean?" Franklin asked.

"My pure ones can impregnate only females. However the ones impregnated by them are… not as fortunate as you six."

The wolf pales at the words. 'S-some of those who met them don't survive the process.' She thought as others trembled.

"Not to worry, I assure you these ones are hybrids. Consider it a privilege to become one of us." The breeder queen finished chuckling.

"P-please let them go. Do whatever you want with me, but leave them out of this." she stated, trying to bargain with the queen.

"Not going to happen." she stated, "Your loyalty to them is commendable however."

Her eyes widened as her crewmates had their clothes torn off while the dick against her kept rubbing against her and she began detecting a scent. "Ahh.. the musky smell is so strong…" She groaned starting to struggle.

"Of course, the pheromones from my sons are strong to make the female easy to impregnate." The Breeder queen explained.

"P.. pheromones?" Ramona stuttered, starting to tremble from the cocks heat so close to her.

"Pretty soon all of you will be begging to be breeded."

"N-never…" Ramona started growling at her.

The one with Clara growled and moved his dick to where her mouth was forced open by the tip alone. "Mmmph!" she muffled from the sheer size of it, her pussy wettening from the situation. She got a faceful of musk which made her body start warming up. "Mmph.. Nghh…" she let out a slight moan from the warmth.

"Oh god, that'll split me in half!" spoke Franklin in fear as the one holding him started rubbing it's dick up his legs and rubbed the tip where his anus was. "There's no way this will fit in us!"

The queen snapped her fingers before the Breeder growled and began pushing up.

"N-no stop!" he cried out. He felt the tip slowly push in and he felt pain while more of it went in and even the creature started letting him go, but that just made him start sliding down it quicker. "AAahhh!"

"Franklin!" Stephen cried out shuddering from the rubbing of the cock. "C-Can't we just trade some food instead?"

"Food alone won't help our species prosper." The queen explained as her son slammed his dick all the way inside the male. "But you will help the next generation by giving them a warm place to rest before hatching."

"Nhh… But.." he stuttered trying to speak.

"Hush, and simply enjoy helping our race." she chuckled.

Sarah's body was sweating as her nipples harden from the large cock grinding. "S-so… hot…" she panted. 'It could reach all the way to my womb in one go.' She could feel her heart pounding her chest hard as she trembles. 'I… I don't know if I can hold out much longer.'

The Breeder holding her began to pull back and started pushing up into her vagina. "N-ngh.. Ahh!" she moaned out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Sarah!" Jefferson cried out, struggling despite his own cock growing hard. "Leave her alone you bastards!"

The Breeder roared in his face before grinding it's dick against his own. "Y-you don't scare me! When I get you off me, I'll mess you up so hard, you won't be hard for a month!" he threatened it.

"You talk big, but I bet your sounds of pleasure will sound even louder."

"Go to hell alien whore!" he spat before feeling the alien move back and bury it's cock right in, making him go wide eyed. "Gahhh!"

"How's his ass feel son?"

The breeder on top of him made a long hiss in response.

"I knew you'd be tight, you have the attitude of a stubborn mule."

"G-get this thing out of me!" he told the queen.

"Go ahead son, breed his asshole."

"Stop… stop this!" Ramona cried out blushing, "There's gotta be a better way to deal with this!"

"Son, stuff her mouth, she's getting annoying."

The breeder on top of her moved forward, the tip at Ramona's mouth who closes them shut. He grabbed her cheeks and forced her mouth open before jamming the tip in with a hiss.

"G-gahh!" she grunted out from the tip rubbing around the inside of her mouth. 'This thing could kill someone! It's humongous!'

"Excellent, now all of you, breed to your heart's content, but make sure you don't injure them." The queen ordered before leaving.

They growled and hissed the others began to stuff the other crewmates with growls. Everyone crying out in pain and pleasure.

"Oh god!" cried out Sarah in pain as the Breeder slid in and out of her with the dick making a large bulge.

"Th-they're so rough!" Stephen cried out afterwards.

"My ass feels like it's splitting!" Franklin groaned out.

"A-after a moment… it starts to feel good." Clara purrs as she starts to slowly relax as much as she can.

"You're nuts!" Stephen cried out in pain. "My ass wasn't meant to take a dick!"

"D-damn it all!" Jefferson cried out in anger and pain. 'I don't know which is worst, being some incubator for aliens or the fact these bastards are more hung than me!'

Ramona begins to tear up as despair starts to build up within herself. 'I failed, I failed and now we're going to be doomed!' she groaned as she can see the tip of the breeder's cock at her entrance. 'I can't even warn the others about our predicament! They're unaware of what's happening and what will happen to them.'

The Breeder growled before pushing it into her with a heavy slam.

"Gahhh!" the wolf cried out when she felt the tip touch her cervix. "Y-You bastard!"

The breeder growls as it starts to thrust back and forth. The tight confines made his dick feel good and it was a sign the woman would make a good breeder.

Her body shudders as she started panting a bit. 'N-no, it's pheromones are starting to affect my body!' "Ah! Ah! Ah!" Ramona panted as her pussy wettens and tightens around the cock.

"S-Stop!" moaned Sarah. Her body quivering as the breeder on top of her kept going non stop. "My body isn't made to take something that big!" Despite the fox's words, her pussy contracts and squeezes, trying to pull the large cock harder.

"Ugh! H-How did it get so big!" groaned Clara. Her body was flushed and hot as she felt the cock within her enlarge a bit. "N-No way! Are you coming already?"

The breeder growls as the cat felt fluid being spilled within her, but sees the alien still thrusting.

"W-Wait! You already came!" Clara asked groaning as she can see her belly started to expand slowly. "Guys! It came inside!"

"N-not exactly.." Stephen groaned as the breeder held his legs up while thrusting. "I think it's best to say it's just precum…"

"That's worst! It'll cum even more then!" Sarah said worriedly as her pussy tightens even more. The smell of the breeder is even stronger as it wafts into her nose. 'Oh god, am I getting turned on? O-oh no, it's their pheromones!'

"F-Fuck!" groaned Franklin trying to push the Breeder off. This was fucking him doggy style with the raccoon's chest on the floor. "Get off me!" The raccoon said groaning as his cock was dripping pre.

The breeder though kept going and noticed Franklin's dick before reaching down and gave it a tight grip. Causing the raccoon to gasp out in shock. "Aah- N-no let go."

It growled while it's hand moved while thrusting in and out of the ass. "Ahh.. hahh.." Franklin groaned and moaned in pleasure, face reddening. 'No...my butt feels warm…' he thought as he started to feel flush and his mind felt hazy.

"You bastard! You better pray I don't grab my gun!" Jefferson yelled out trying to pushed the alien off him.

It growled before slamming inside him harder and with more force than before.

"God dammit!" he cried out loud. 'One bullet is all I need!'

He tried looking around for a possible gun. 'Come on, even a pistol can do.'

But the more the breeder slammed in him the more his cock flopped around. He growled out in reluctant lust at the feeling. 'If I'm getting turned on by this then I'm gonna kick my own ass!' he thought trying to scan an area again. Everywhere he saw Breeders watching them with any exits blocked by them. "Oh fuck man!" he got out. "Didn't that alien bitch said we'll be impregnated once they cum?"

"Y-Yes!" moaned Stephen while holding the wall as the Breeder made him lean against it with the dick going in and out of him faster than before. "Good god!" he cried out as he came with some landing on his pudgy belly filled with pre. "Once they cum, we'll be filled up!"

"Oohh yes." Clara moaned as her juices was leaking under herself. "Feels so good!"

"N-N- Clara….don't give in." groaned Sarah, but her own body was betraying her as she moaned and started slightly pushing back to the thrust.

Ramona herself bit her lip feeling the Breeder's cock while smelling more of the pheromones. 'Ngh.. getting difficult… to resist…' her mind thought as it becomes slowly clouded with lust.

"More! More!" Franklin cried out in lust, happily enjoying the pleasurable feeling. 'His cock is so good!' he thought as he climaxed again.

Ramona moaned while seeing one of the Breeders move in and out of Clara faster as his cock began twitching. "N-No! Don't cum in her!"

But as she said that, the breeder thrusted in as deep as possible, the tip entering the cat's womb while the cock swelled to the point they're locked together. "Oh god! It's coming!"

The breeder lifts its head up and made one loud roar. It's sperm went gushing into the cat's pussy which began to slowly get filled up. Clara cried out in bliss before reaching her own climax as well.

"Clara no!" Ramona cried out in horror.

The Breeder slowly panted and pulled out of the cat with his sperm gushing out onto the floor as Clara panted with a smile as her belly looked close enough to exploding.

"My god…" Ramona said softly, shaken at the sight of the cat's large belly.

Another breeder groaned while his dick twitched inside Franklin.

"B-breed me." he said his mouth drooling. He felt the cock buried inside him before feeling something hot spew deep into his rectum. Franklin cried out as he cums at the same time. "Hahh.. hahh…" he panted relaxing from the afterglow.

"F-Franklin." the wolf cried out before groaning at the continuing thrust.

"A-Ah!" moaned Sarah while the breeder on her started rubbing her breasts.

"Sarah!" Ramona cried out, tears forming in her eyes. She felt the breeder moved downward and licked her neck. "Y-You'll pay!"

The fox moans as she climaxed for the second time. She felt the cock go in deeper as it began twitching. "It.. it's cumming!" Sarah groaned.

The breeder roared out before load after load shot up inside her.

She felt and saw her belly expand from the amount of its potent seed flowing into her. Her mouth hung open while feeling some of it drain out even with her pussy stuffed. "So… warm.."

"Ah, ah, ah!"

Ramona turned to where the next moaning was being heard. She saw Jefferson letting them out while his dick kept flopping around. "J-jefferson…" she muttered.

"You, ah! B-bastard!" he groaned as he weakly struggles in vain. 'I can't...get off….on this!' he thought trying to resist the pheromones. But his cock felt harder and he started feeling the cock twitch. "N-no, I can't hold it anymore!"

"No Jefferson!" Ramona cried out reaching her arm out to him. The stallion doing the same. But when the stallion felt his climax approach he came all over himself and the Breeder who slammed balls deep in him before it's own load poured into him.

The horse's guts started expanding from the breeder's sperm filling him. His eyes widened while his arm dropped down. "S-shit…"

"I-I'm sorry…" she apologizes with a groan. She looked at Stephen who seemed close to passing out.

"F-fill me.."The kangaroo moaned as the alien held his legs lightly, not needing to secure the mammal. "Give me your egg…"

"No….please not Stephen…." she pleaded weakly as she felt the alien on top of her going faster.

The breeder on him let out a roar as his dick began twitching. Stephen eyes widen as he felt a torrent of cum flow into him quickly. "Ahhhhh!" He began cumming right after the alien on top of him.

Ramona closed her eyes. She made one last effort to try to use her legs to push the breeder off and out of her. But it just held her closer as the dick stretched her out over and over. Soon she felt one more thrust and felt the cock within swell until it couldn't come out. "I-if that happens, then... that means-"

The breeder hissed out before it's own load shot up into her and made her shriek out. "Aaaaaaaah!" she cried out as her pussy spasms during her orgasm. She felt her belly bloat up from the amount as her mind went hazy. "Ngh.. hahh.. The semen's...So thick…"

The queen laughed while the breeder let Ramona lay down panting with sperm oozing out of her snatch. The wolf looked at her overfilled stomach and slowly moved her paws on it and pressed down slowly. "Welcome to the colony captain."

She felt something hard within her after a few inches. Her face pales, "I-Is… Is that a…"

"Egg, and there's more to come."

The wolf trembles at the word, then faced the breeder queen, her face and eyes full of anger and her fangs showing, "You… You won't… Get away with this!"

"Oh? Well let's see if you think so later." she chuckled. "Pretty soon your instincts will awaken and you'll listen to me from now on."

Ramona growled at the breeder queen, as she struggles to get up. But her legs were sore and the weight kept her down. "D-dammit." 'That immoral act has considerably drained me.' She thought as she felt her consciousness starting to fade.

"Now sleep."

Ramona groaned as her eyes closed, falling asleep in a pool of mixed cum.

(Later)

The six members were held down on the floor with their legs spread and their arms held to the sides thanks to a sticking substance.

Ramona groaned and shifted until she slowly opens her eyes. She looked around and saw the others sleeping and notices their positions. 'I.. I was hoping this was all a bad dream…'

"Good, you're awake."

The wolf jolted as she looked around. She saw the queen at the entrance with a smug grin while she walked over and rubbed Ramona's belly. "H-Hey!"

"Oh relax, all of you will be giving birth quite soon, so don't strain yourself."

The wolf growls as she tries to pull herself free from this substance. But it didn't budge and she noted how tired she still felt. "What the hell?"

The others began to slowly wake up and noted their surroundings while tugging on the substance.

"Wh-what is this?" Clara asked.

"You're just being held down until you start giving birth."

"Birth?" Sarah asked confused at first, but then she recalled what happened. "Oh no…"

"Ah!" groaned Franklin feeling his body tense up. "It's….happening!"

"Wh-what in… the craziest kind of… fuck is this?!" Jefferson trembled from the feeling. He tugged on the binds and groaned while feeling pressure picking up beneath his dick.

"Ngh.. G-god!" Sarah groaned out as her body quivers. One by one, everyone started feeling contractions within themselves.

"Just relax and let it all happen." The queen suggested as she watched them.

They groaned and squirmed while the pressure build up while feeling like something was sliding down them. Eventually the egg started crowning from everyone's holes. They gave a cry out together as the eggs slowly rolled out of them and they all panted with relief.

The wolf was still trembling from the whole experience afterwards. Her pussy quivered and she felt close to passing out again. "S-so… tired…"

"Rest for now, and then the next stage will begin." laughed the queen as some of her kids picked the eggs up and carried them out of the room.

"N-no…" Ramona muttered striving to pull up. "You won't….win." but as much as she struggled to, her vision grows more blurry with every second passing.

(Later)

Soon the wolf regains consciousness once again. Her head felt foggy, but she felt more energized than before.

"Ngh…" She looked at her surroundings. She saw the others who were up and looked like they were getting dressed. "What the? Hey you all okay? She asked.

"Of course, never better." spoke Sarah. "You should get dressed too, we have to get back to the ship."

She looked to see they were outside the cave. "But I thought-"

"We don't have time to talk, we need to go." spoke Franklin.

The wolf look at each of them for a moment before starting to get dressed. 'Was it all just a dream?' Soon all of them were dressed and they headed back the way they came from. All the while the others were silent and she felt a little off.

They reached the entrance and the captain signaled it to lower the platform. When it did they walked on and Ramona looked at Jefferson. "Hey Jefferson, how you feeling?"

"I feel great." The stallion said smiling. "Why?"

"You all just seem so quiet." she explained, "Plus… I was nude when I woke up."

"Well of course, you were the last to wake up, but it's alright, the plan will commence soon." spoke Franklin.

Ramona looked at them confused, 'They're dodging my questions. What happened to us?'

When they entered one of the soldiers walked over. "What happened? We lost your signal for the last four hours."

"Well we encountered a cave a few yards away. And then...then…" spoke Ramona trailing off. "Um….I can't remember."

"Hey no need to worry." Clara said. "We're safe. That's what matters."

"Let's go back to our quarters and get some sleep." spoke Sarah.

"Agreed. We need to be ready."

All of them split up while Ramona held her head while feeling dizzy.

'Ngh… something's wrong. I can't remember what happened, my crewmates are acting too calm, and my head hurts.' She thought. 'Come to think of it, they mentioned a plan and being ready. What plan? Ready for what?'

She was so lost and confused she sat down while rubbing her head and noticed a buzzing sound. "Huh?" She got out looking around. "What was that?"

She doesn't see anything and shakes her head. "Ahh.. My head hurts. Thinking about it more will only make it worse. I'll head to my quarters and get some sleep." She said as she got up and walked.

She headed to her room, but when she passed by another one she heard grunts and moans from inside it. She looked at the nameplate of the door. It was Jefferson's and she started to hear the moaning get louder.

She gave a door a few knocks. "Jefferson? You alright?"

"Yes, come on in." he grunted.

She opened the door and went wide eyed seeing him fucking a koala girl on his bed with her moaning louder and louder. "H-holy.." She muttered, blushing from the sight.

"Don't worry, just helping to spread the seed." he grunted hammering into the girl harder and harder. "The others are doing the same, so should you."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Ramona asked.

'He's doing what needs to be done, so should you.' came a female voice in her mind followed by buzzing.

She jolted as she looked around, but saw no one. "W-wait… that voice."

'Yes, it's your queen, now you must complete your mission and make sure all of them are part of the colony.'

"Mission?" Ramona asked before her eyes widen in realization. "Wait a minute. Now I remember! We encountered your species and you kidnapped and bred us!"

'Yes, now go and mate with a male, once he mates with you he will become like my sons!' the queen ordered her.

'Never!' she thought definitely before hearing a grunt before seeing Jefferson start cumming inside the koala.

She stepped out of the room and started running. She used her communicator to contact the navigator. "Where are we heading to!"

"Back to earth ma'am, that was the plan after the mission was complete." the navigator responded.

Ramona frowned when she remembered the queen's words. 'She planned to bring us to earth and start corrupting others!' She thought.

'Precisely, and your friends right now are doing a fine job, so if you try to stop I'll make sure they keep you from accomplishing it.' the breeder queen said confidently.

"Navigator! Abort navigation. We can't get to earth!"

"What? But captain the ship's already on the predestined course."

"Then stop it! We have a serious problem!" She ordered urgently.

"Hold on, Sarah from the med unit needs me for something."

The wolf yelped. "Don't go to her! You're in danger!"

But the call ended.

"Navigator Thomas! Fuck!" she cursed as she ran to the co-pilot's room and kicked the door open, but saw Clara bouncing on his cock with a moan as he thrusted up into her. "Stop this instant!" She ordered them.

"A-Ah! Captain!" he jumped seeing her while Clara kept going. "T-This isn't what it looks like!"

"I'm talking to Clara!" she said running over and pulling on the cat. "Get off him! I order you!"

The cat struggled against the wolf. "No! I need to let him cum inside!"

"You're being controlled! You gotta fight it!" Ramona explained.

Clara hissed and pushed Ramona back before reaching down and started squeezing the copilot's balls while bouncing up and down harder.

"Clara, stop!" She barked.

The copilot groaned before he started cumming up into the cat.

The wolf slammed her fist to a wall, 'Dammit!'

The copilot panted as Clara smirked before he grabbed his chest and cried out. "A-Ah! My chest….AH!"

The wolf gasped as she ran off. 'I gotta cancel the coordinance to earth fast!' she thought. 'If this ship reaches earth, the planet will plunge into chaos!'

'It won't work. Stop her! She must not ruin the plan my children!'

Ramona ignored her as she entered the pilot's room. She ran to the controls and started hitting buttons, confusing the other pilots there.

"Captain, what are you doing?"

"You all need to head to the escape pods right now!" She told them.

"But why? We're on course to Earth."

"There's no time to explain, just do it!" She barked out. "That's an order!"

They jumped and started running, but stopped and backed away in fear. "Oh sweet lord."

"What?! I told you-" she stopped with wide eyes.

"Can't let you do that captain." the voice belonged to Stephen but his appearance is different. He gained spikes, claws, and familiar traits like the breeders with the other crew members, including women, the same way.

"My god!" One of the pilots got out. "What the hell are those things?"

"I-it's a monster!" Another said.

"No, we are the children of a great race, and you two will be part of it." Stephen said approaching with the others moving closer.

"No you won't!" Ramona grabbed one of the pilot's guns before firing at the male. Hitting its sides. "I won't let you do anything to my crew!"

He staggered back, but only bled a little while still alive. "So stubborn captain, disobeying your queen." Stephen stated.

"She's not my queen!" she barked back. "I won't let you creatures reach the earth!"

"You can't stop us captain, it'll be the new home for our queen." smirked Sarah. "Just stop resisting and become one, after all, you're just like us, but you've managed to resist for a while, impressive."

Ramona looked shocked at hearing Sarah's voice despite not seeing the door open. "Where are you?!"

"Right here." came her voice beside Ramona as she grabbed one of the pilots. "Mmm, he'll make a fine addition."

Ramona prepares to fire, but was knocked away with Sarah's breeder tail. She groaned while the other pilot was grabbed and she scowled at the changed crew members. 'You can't do this queen! This is wrong!'

'It's for survival, and how are you not like them? You were bred just like them!'

'I understand why and your reasons are valid, but your actions will erase our race as well. You know that?' she asked.

'Beggars can't be choosers.'

Ramona was a bit confused at how she wasn't like them. 'Maybe because I choose not to submit willingly, the link's not as effective!' She guessed.

'My children, seize her!' she ordered, 'And destroy the controls!'

They moved towards her while she frantically looked over the buttons for something.

'Come on!' she typed a few buttons and reached for the confirm button. But was snatched away and threw to the ground.

'Take her away and keep her away from ruining the plan until we reach the planet.'

"No, I won't-" she started before a strong jolt went through her. "GAAAH!"

She felt a sensation going through her as she shakes. It doesn't hurt at all, but it's making it hard to move. 'Wh-what is this?!' She asked feeling her gloves feeling tight.

'Seems you couldn't resist forever.' The queen chuckled.

'W-What?' she stuttered while feeling her jacket shoulders tighten before spikes appeared. "N-No!"

The transformed crewmates chuckled while the pilots panicked. "Captain Ramona!"

Her body frame expanded and tore the uniform while her chest began to slowly grow. Wings form on her back as antennas form on her forehead and her fangs lengthens. "R-Run!"

They tried, but the others held them and the strength easily kept them in place.

Ramona groaned as she clenches her teeth to resist. 'D-don't give in!'

'It's too late, welcome to the colony.'

Ramona looked to see the others already having their way with the pilots. The sight of this is warming her loins as she groin. 'Oh god...no...don't get hot!'

"You know we have one more pilot here." Franklin threw one at Ramona. "Go for it."

She stared at the frightened male while feeling her resolve slowly crumbling. 'The pilots are captured, the control's destroyed, and everyone's getting caught. T-there's no way to stop this now!'

'Then cut loose and make him one of us!' the queen tells her.

'I… I…' She said, her will wavering. She let out a roar before her claws moved down and cut the pilot's pants before she grabbed his dick. 'Wow… it's pretty big…' Ramona thought.

'Suck on it.'

The wolf-breeder hybrid growled as she started to move lower and started lapping.

"C-Captain!" the eagle trembled as he spoke.

"Just relax and let your final moments as an Eagle be in bliss." She hissed. She dragged her tongue up and around the sides while feeling warmer. 'It taste better than I thought!'

"Captain!" he groaned from the tongue. "S-stop!"

"Quiet." she hissed before sliding her mouth over it and began bobbing her head.

He gasped from the feeling of his former captain's warm mouth. He tried to move away, but the grip she had on his cock was too strong.

Ramona slid her mouth off away from the glistening cock. "Look at you… all big and hard!"

"Captain, snap out of it!"

She climbed over the pilot and positioned her entrance at his tip. "Make sure to pour it all in me."

"N-no please!" He begged. He let out a groan as she slid down and engulfed his cock while he was blown away at the snug and tight feeling all around him at once. "Aahh!"

"Oh yes! A nice thick cock is in me!" she hissed out in pleasure. "Now start thrusting!"

He gulped and slowly moved his hips up with a grunt.

She groaned as her body shuddered, her breast and hips expanding and enlarging a bit. "Faster!" she commanded him.

The eagle trembled as he tries to do so. "So… Warm and… Tight."

"That's right, and it's eager for you to blow your load." she hissed in arousal, but then she got hung up on a certain word. 'B-blow…'

'Yes, make sure he cums inside all over.' the queen said encouragingly.

She then got an idea as she picked up the eagle. "Hold on as long as you can." She whispered as she heads off.

She heads out of the the pilot room and after a little distance, she let the eagle go. "Get to the escape pod!"

"W...What?" he looked at her in shock and confusion.

"This elevator will get you to the escape pod." She said handing him a gun. "Use this to fight them when need to."

"But captain, I thought-"

"I can't hold myself back long so just go!" she said. "That's my final order!"

"What are you going to do?" He asked stepping into the elevator.

"I'm going to take this ship down to keep them from spreading." she said as she hit the switch to close the elevator. "So go now!" She said before leaving.

He watched her leave and gulped while holding the gun tight. 'Yes captain.'

She headed to her destination as fast as she could. She heard the buzzing getting louder and stumbled while she grabbed the door to her quarters.

'Not yet, just a little further!' She thought determinedly as she enters.

'No! Stop! You're meant to listen to your queen!'

'You're not my queen! I'm making my choice!' She responded as she went and opened her safe. She saw a red button behind glass and took a deep sigh. 'Say goodbye to your kids you bitch.' she stated before smashing the glass and hitting the button.

A loud warning lights flashed as an automated voice spoke. 'Attention! Self-destruct sequence initiated. 15 mins to detonation!'

Ramona smirked while holding her head hearing the queen yell in anger. 'I told you…. You wouldn't get away with it.' She responded triumphantly.

'You think they're stopped? Children! Find the escape pods!'

'Too little…' She started before hitting a button in which the remaining pods were disabled. 'Too late!' She noticed one of them is out. 'That better be the eagle!'

'No! You can't stop my race! We will spread and your planet will be part of us just like the other!'

'We'll see about that… your _Majesty!_ " She responded with a snarly tone at the end. She heard the others reach her room and sounded angry while she chuckled. 'You lose, you and your bastard kids!'

She looked at her display and see the timer going down. ' I better make my remaining time count!'

Ramona reached her personal computer and activated it. "If she's gonna make another attempt, I gotta help anyone get prepared."

'Stop her my children!'

She can hear banging at her door. 'Don't bother. Once it's activated, there's no preventing it.' She said setting a page up. 'I don't have the money to make a serious warning. I'll settle for a wiki.'

The crew growled and tried getting the door open while Ramona typed on the page as fast as she could while keeping an eye on the timer. She noted everything she heard and or happened to her, every last detail wasn't missed.

When there was one more minute left she heard the door beginning to creak. She finished making the last adjustment before saving and posting it. 'There.'

They kicked the door down and hissed before moving towards her as she saw it reach the last ten seconds.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to prevent this." Ramona said with a sad smile as she saluted. "It was an honor to work alongside you all!"

"You can make up for it by stopping that!" spoke Clara jumping towards the button.

'Too little…' She thought as it counted down from 3 to 2 to 1. She closed her eyes as she ship shook and parts of it began exploding. 'Too late!'

With the Eagle he looked out the window and saw the ship explode while he looked away with sadness and grief.

He took a moment to make a salute. "Goodbye, captain." he said. "It was an honor to serve you ma'am!"

He let out a sad sigh and leaned in the seat while letting a tear drop down, but also was proud of her bravery and honor.

(Meanwhile)

"I misjudged her strength and conviction!" growled the queen in the cave to the other breeders. "To think she could go this far to stop us!"

Several of the breeders hissed or growled in anger.

"We need to recover from this! Next time we won't fail!" she declared as all of them cried out in agreement.

'I will keep my race alive, no matter the cost!'


End file.
